Conventionally, as a form in which a paper roll is received in equipment, there are known a form in which a shaft member inserted through a core tube of the paper roll is supported by support portions of an apparatus main body formed separately from the shaft member, and a form in which structure for supporting the paper roll is provided to an open/close cover pivotably fixed to the apparatus main body.
However, in the former form, at the time of loading operation of the paper roll, it is necessary to perform at least two steps, that is, a step of inserting the shaft member through the core tube of the paper roll, and a step of fixing the shaft member to the support portions of the apparatus main body, and hence there has been a problem in that operability of the loading operation is poor. Further, in the latter form, the entire apparatus does not have a good weight balance under a state in which the paper roll is fitted to the open/close cover, and hence there has been a problem in that stability of the apparatus is more likely to be degraded at the time of the loading operation of the paper roll.
As a method of achieving both the operability of the loading operation and the stability of the apparatus at the time of the loading operation described above, there is known a method of loading the paper roll into the apparatus main body.
Conventionally, as an apparatus having structure for loading the paper roll, there is known a paper roll retaining apparatus including: a pair of guide members for guiding side surfaces of a paper roll, the pair of guide members respectively including guide surfaces which are arranged to be opposed to each other; retaining members for retaining the paper roll, the retaining members being provided respectively in holes of the pair of guide members; and biasing members each for biasing one of the retaining members toward another one of the retaining members so as to protrude the one of the retaining members from one of the guide surfaces (for example, see Patent Literature 1).